Question: Divide. $4 \div \dfrac{1}{5} =$
Explanation: Imagine we have ${4}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{5}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ $\frac{1}{5}$ In total we have $4 \times 5$ pieces. $4 \times 5 = 20$ $4 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = 20$